Millennium Revealed
by night-ryu-raptor
Summary: Well, the only thing that I can say is the Millennium is back in the action!
1. The Beginning

_DISCLAIMER: First of all, I do not own this episode, or any character from YU-GI-OH!, or any other cards, except my best friends who encouraged me to make this account._

Well, let me tell you this freakn summary. Basically, I had nothing to do. So, I decided to write this $# story.

--------------------------------------------

Millennium Fortress

--------------------------

Yugi the 15TH (Lets call him Y15) - Grandpa, I need this Blue-Eyes-White Destructor

Grandpa Yugi- Why, ya'll GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Yoshiro (Y15's best friend)-Is your grandpa retard, no offense but.

Y15- Sure he is. Very "MENTAL"

Yoshiro- Yo, I can't chill in here

Y15- Grandpa, were of to School

Grandpa Yugi- Seto Kaiba will be my son!!!!!!

-----------------

In the Alley

_Two teens are hanging out on the alley. They meet this mystical old man……_

Y15- Yo old, move out for the king

Yoshiro smirks…

Old Man- My name is Bakura, and I hold mystical item called Millennium item. Boys what is your dream?

_His voice was really mystical and slow that those two kids got scared_

Y15-Well, I want to be the Pharaoh.

Yoshiro- I want to possess someone.

Bakura-Well, I know your name

_He was pointing at Y15_

Bakura- Your name is…… Yugi the 15th

_Now pointing at Yoshiro_

Bakura- Your name is Yoshiro. To be exact Yoshiro Sataki

_Both boys got really freaked out_

Yoshiro- What the hell do you want

Bakura- I want to give you something.

_He takes out something. One was pyramid shaped item with chain, and other was rod with eye on it._

Yoshiro- What the hell are you giving me?

Bakura- It is called millennium rod

Y15- Then what about me? What are you giving me?

Bakura- It is called Millennium puzzle.

_Bakura describes the each item. Both boys were half excited and worried._

_Y15 wears the puzzle. He turns to this man that Yoshiro had seen in the Millennium Fortress wall. Yoshiro feels weak, then his face twitch._

Bakura- hahahahaha!! I have completed the plan that I want. Thank you Millennium Necklace.

Yoshiro- I shall, _good side _NOOOO! _Bad side _Yes you fool!

Y15- P.Seto, stop with this retarded stuff!!

P.Seto(a.k.a Yoshiro)- O.K Yugi. I will set the time to ancient time

_P.Seto was facing at Bakura. He took out his rod, pull the cover. It was a dagger in it. He stabbed the Bakura_

Bakura- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! _He lets out the blood chilling screaming._

Yugi, P.Seto- Thank you… You fool.

Next Part will be on the next chapter. Hope on!!!!


	2. Disease?

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own this episode or any character from YU-GI-OH!_ For ANY circumstances, do not send me an E-Mail. I am kind enough to trust you, and I will give you my E-Mail address.

My E-Mail address: or 

Epilogue---------------------------

Well, after Y-15 and Yoshiro become the known characters: P.Seto, and Yugi, those characters will find there past. What would happen to them?

##################Chapter II (Dos, Two, II, and other languages for 2)############

Well both Yugi and P.Seto woke up in the tomb in the Egypt. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" asked Y15 "I really have to let the entire digest out from, you-know what I have to do… Poop" P.Seto called out. Y15 said "Ahh, did you have to share with me?" P.Seto ran quickly to do his business W.C.

20 min. later…..

"Yugi, can you get me a toilet paper and this toilet doesn't flush..." P.Seto shouts from the W.C. P.Seto walked out from the W.C. "Do your job…" P.Seto said. He blushed a little. "Lousy $#$..." Yugi mumbled. Yugi sees the brownish object on the toilet.

"Oop, I'm going to be sick…" Yugi said. Yugi was kind enough to vomit at P.Seto.

What is this all this commotion?

Well, there was some sort of disease in the Egypt. Stomach Virus. Will this be end? Or not? Stick to it.

Hasta La Vista and Happy holiday

12/10/04


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as last story. I do not own this stupid Yu-Gi-Oh, and the characters.

Epilogue- What was that disease all about?

"Ooop" Yugi vomited on the P-Seto. Of course the smell made Seto vomit.

Yugi brushed himself on the floor, and kept vomiting.

After a good perfect job on vomiting, Yugi said he needs to go to W.C, because he has diarrhea coming out.

What is this all this commotion? What the hell is going on?

Well, to make the long story short, Bakura already spray the disease on the spot where Yugi and his gang were. Well, the TRUE next chapter will come out.

I (H / EL: WHO IS THIS NAME?


End file.
